Headache
by Ensign A. Icestorm
Summary: Ehrm. this is a perfect examle of a PWP: Jack has a headache.


**Headache**

It had been quite a party, the Colonel had to admit. The Kaylans were a very friendly race, and they thought having guests was a very good excuse for throwing a party. So they had. O'Neill groaned as he shifted position. Ok, so he should know by now not to just accept drinks offered by the natives without asking Danny what it was. But he had never been easily affected, and he had just thought that he could stand two of those beer-like-thingies. He couldn't. Suddenly the door to the dark little room opened. Jack blinked as the light hit his eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, sir…" It was Carter. She was staying in the doorframe, dressed in a white, long dress she had been handed by the natives. Jack was suddenly struck by the fact that the light from outside lit up the dress and that he could see her body under it, as a shadow. "Maybe I should just leave." With effort, he waved his hand to ensure her it was ok if she stayed.  
"Nah, stay if you'd like." He tried to sound as if everything was fine. He didn't succeed. Still blinking to get rid of the paining light, he saw as her slender legs cross the room to the bed where he laid. She kneeled down beside him.  
"The party's still going on out there, but I just wanted to see how you were doing." He smiled, weakly.  
"I'm ok." She let her elbows on the end of his bed, her head tilted so that it would be horizontal just like his.  
"You don't seem ok." She smiled back "... sir."  
"Hey, I would call this quite off-duty. It's Jack." He closed his eyes for a brief second. The headache just never seemed to stop.  
"You're in great pain?"  
"Naah." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Just some bad headache. It feels like having a hangover and being drunk at the same time." She gave him a quite broad smile, her eyes showing both concern and amusement. "No giggling." She chuckled, giving him a famous Carterish broad smile. It had a weird effect on him. It sort of got to his stomach. He looked away but somehow ended up looking at her neck. His eyes flickering away from there, and made a full stop at her décolletage. It was sort of perfectly placed in front of him. He swallowed.  
"Jack?" A whisper. He looked up at her eyes. She had a smile in the corner of her mouth, her eyes still amused but also.. flirtatious?  
"Hmm?" He pretended not to understand why she wanted his attention back to her eyes. As he raised his brows the headache hit him with full force. He groaned.  
"Jack?" Only concern in her voice. Sam sat up and placed herself next to him, looking down at him. As he was to put his hands down from massaging his aching forehead, he realized that the only place to put his left hand was in her lap. He hesitated for a moment before letting it rest. Suddenly he realized that the only thing that shielded his hand from her leg was a thin dress. Not the usual SG- outfit. Not the green, stiff pants, not the bullet-proof vest, no heavy armour. Just a thin, white dress. He got his attention back to her we she spoke.  
"Jack, are you sure you're ok?" She looked down at him, a deep wrinkle on her forehead. The blue eyes were filled with worry. He felt a rush of something. It was like electricity. Come on, he said to himself, how many times hasn't she asked if everything was alright, huh? Well, another voice asked, those times you guys weren't alone in a dark room, and she was definitely not in a dress that gorgeous. Nor did that being a very thin dress.  
"Uhm.. yeah! Yeah, I'm fine." His body obviously thought different and sent a sharp flash of pain through his head. Sam saw his discomfort, lowered her head only inches from his and gently placed her hands at his forehead. Her cool hands had a soothing effect on him.  
"Hey Jack, I think you're in great need of a painkiller."  
"You don't happen to have one?"  
"Sorry no. Had one in my pocket, but this dress doesn't have any pockets… it isn't really practical…"  
"I like it." He could have said it as an easy comment, as a joke. He should have said it that way. Instead, he was dead serious. There was a sort of electricity in the air, he could feel his breathing become faster. She was still looking at him. Those eyes had an effect on him he wasn't sure if he liked or not.  
"You do?" She was sounding quite uncertain, as if her voice was testing the terrain.  
"Yeah…" A whisper. A second passed. Two. Then a small smile curved her lips. She blushed slightly, but still looked at him. And he couldn't help it. He just had to move his hand from her lap, up the side of her, to her back and grab the nape of her neck. She seemed surprised but not disliking. He slowly moved her head down to his. As he saw her lips part slightly, waiting for him, a rush of arousal swept through his body. He could see her breasts heave as she breathed, obviously affected just like he was. He also felt a shiver down her spine.

"Samantha." He whispered, letting his breath caress her lips before his joined with hers. First it was a very innocent kiss, merely two pair of lips meeting, but as they both became more eager, so did the kiss. He parted her lips, let his tongue enter her mouth. He explored her as she explored him. Soon, he let his right hand caress her back, then his left hand got entangled with her hair. He felt her hands caress his chest, then how she replaced herself so that she had one leg between his as she lay on top of him. Her firm body against him made yet another wave of excitement and arousal sweep through him. As he moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, letting them both get some new air, he felt her pant just like he did. He kissed her from the corner of her mouth, down to her neck. And that's when the headache returned.  
"Ouch!" She lifted her head. Still panting she managed a:  
"Jack?" He looked up at her. Her hair was in no order at all, her lips all red, her eyes slightly gazed over.  
"Headache." She smiled vaguely, and sat up, their legs still entwined, his hands around her waist. He now noticed that the dress was a little creased.  
"Well… I won't let that stop us." She bent down and kissed him gently, purring like a cat. "I think I'll just go and try to find those painkillers…" As she kissed him just under his chin, a very sensitive spot, he answered.  
"I think that's a good idea…"


End file.
